The Fruits of Stalking
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: Mai, Anzu and Isis jump into the Bakuras' closet, not wanting to be caught sneaking around. But when they realize that the boys don't know they're there, they may just be treated to a show. YAOI! Bakura/Ryou, Lemon Meringue Pie. XD


**Hoshi: Ah, the classic sexy Tendershipping fic.**

**Kage: Please be warned, this fic is **_**years**_** old. We're not sure how accurate it is to reality, but either way, please enjoy what's here.**

**Hoshi: And don't hurt us for inaccuracy!**

**YAOI, LEMON, BAKURA / RYOU, VOYEUR**

**Kage: Enjoy!**

Mai slunk across the plushy blue carpet of Ryou's bedroom, Anzu and Isis following close behind. There was a silver camcorder in Mai's right hand, and a brand new tape in her left. She carefully opened the door to Ryou's closet and slid inside. She beckoned her friends in alongside her.

"Is this really a good idea?" Anzu asked.

"Of course," Isis said, "We're not going to hurt anyone. We just want to see what Ryou does in his room all day."

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that kind of…stalking?"

"Yes," Mai declared proudly.

"Anyway, it's a present," Isis added.

"For who?"

"It's for Isis!" Mai joked.

"Shh!" Isis scolded, but her tanned cheeks were visibly red. She looked up at Anzu. "Marik and Malik are into that stalker kind of thing, so we're making a spying video for them."

"Yeah, okay," Mai said sarcastically.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh, quick!" Isis cried. All three of the girls giggled as she pulled the door handle. There was just enough room in the doorway for them to peek out and film Ryou. Mai clicked the camera to "on".

The whinette opened the door to his bedroom and closed it. Then he pulled off his school jacket and hopped on his bed, sprawling out across the covers. He just stayed there for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet of his apartment. There was no homework today, and tomorrow was Saturday. Time to relax. He walked up and closed the blinds, turning on his bedside lamp so the room wasn't completely dark. This irritated Mai a little.

"Hang on, got to set it to 'low light'," she whispered.

Ryou sat up, thinking he heard something. But there was no one in the room. Sighing, he rubbed out his hair, messing it up a little to allow it to cool off.

"Mmm hmm," Anzu mumbled happily, "Cute."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in," Ryou called.

The door opened, and in walked Bakura. He carefully closed and locked the door behind him. He seemed pleased to see his Hikari again. Taking a seat on the bed next to him, he let out a relieved sigh.

"So, what's up?"

Ryou grinned. "Not much. I don't have any homework today. It's Friday night, and I've got nothing to do."

Bakura put on a malicious smile. "What do you mean nothing to do? As in you don't have plans? Because I can find something for us to do."

"I've got no plans at all," Ryou replied.

"Good." And to the utter shock and surprise of the girls hiding in the closet, Bakura pounced on his light, pushing him into the bed as he held his wrists down.

"C'mon Bakura, it's Friday night," Ryou said, pushing his Yami off a little. He got very close to his face and whispered seductively, "Let's both enjoy this."

They crushed their lips together, fighting roughly in the battle for dominance. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. But eventually, the Yami won over his light and shoved both of their tongues back into Ryou's mouth, where they began a sort of hot dance. Their mouths moved in unison, sending the sweet, heating sensation down both of their throats.

"G…God this is sexy," Isis murmured, clutching at the wall for support.

"I really wasn't expecting this," Anzu agreed. Her knees were starting to feel weak.

Mai said nothing but was starting a steady puddle of drool on the floor.

Bakura moved from Ryou's lips across his cheek and down to his neck. He began sucking on the soft skin at the crook, making Ryou let out of whimper of pleasure.

"Mmm!" Isis gasped, shoving her knuckles in her mouth.

Though it felt brilliant, Ryou wasn't going to let Bakura just sit there and seduce him. He wanted a turn tonight. He pushed the Yami off and unzipped his pants, shoving his hand underneath the fabric of his underwear.

Bakura growled. "I can play that shit too you know."

He unzipped Ryou's jeans and pulled them off, along with his underwear. He ran a finger slowly up the boy's shaft, making him gasp.

"It…it's hot in here," Ryou panted. He stripped off his shirt and socks, the only remaining clothing he had on. Becoming aroused by his naked and sweaty light, Bakura took off his clothes too. Of course, he wasn't the only one aroused.

"I think I'm gonna lose it if they do anything else," Mai whispered. Her equally horny friends nodded in agreement.

Bakura grabbed hold of Ryou's shoulders and fell back onto the bed, taking his light with him. He grabbed hold of the boy's erection and ran his thumb across the head. With a growl, Ryou's hand shot forward, and he rubbed the velvety pad of his finger against Bakura's cock. His finger went slowly towards the head, almost close enough to touch it, but then went back down. The Yami snarled playfully. This was one of their games. They would both tease each other until one of them gave up. The winner then got to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the foreplay. As he felt Ryou's finger run very lightly across the skin on his member, he realized that he was clearly losing. Not wanting to be the loser, he abandoned his grip on his light's cock and dove in to run his tongue all the way from base to tip. Ryou let out a gasp.

"Hey," he choked, the pleasurable feeling of Bakura's tongue on his shaft making him dizzy, "Th-that's cheating."

Bakura lifted his head. "Do you honestly care enough for me to stop?" he laughed.

He wrapped his tongue around the head, making Ryou close his eyes and clamp his mouth shut. The whinette shook his head vigorously, trying hard not to moan. Bakura grinned. He opened his mouth and enveloped the tip of Ryou's erection, sliding slowly down until he covered him to the hilt. His light was finding it harder and harder to hold it in. Displeased with his lack of reaction, Bakura started to hum. His hikari gasped loudly.

"Oh!" Ryou cried, his head thrown back in pleasure. He wove his fingers into Bakura's long hair.

The Yami began bobbing up and down as he hummed, feeling his light's cock twitch in his mouth. He felt Ryou getting closer. He heard the way that the boy's breathing became short and ragged, and the way that his heart beat sped up. Ryou's stomach tightened. He was just about to come.

Bakura pulled off at barely the last second. Ryou cried out in disappointment. His Yami grinned and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"C'mon love, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

Behind the closet door, three pairs of eyes widened. Anzu turned to Mai.

"Mai, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. This is your best fucking idea ever."

"Hell yeah," Isis agreed.

The three turned their attention back to the sexy couple on the bed. Bakura was fumbling around in the dresser drawer for something. When he pulled it out, the girls saw that it was a bottle of lube. The Yami poured some on his first two fingers, and slowly slid them into Ryou's entrance. A hiss of pain escaped the Hikari's mouth.

"J…just a second," Ryou muttered.

After a moment or two, his body got used to the feeling of Bakura's fingers inside him, and the pain melted into pure pleasure.

"Hmmm," Ryou whispered, "Go ahead."

Bakura pulled his fingers in and out, twisting them and moving them in ways that made a trail of soft whimpers escape Ryou's lips. The fingers went in further with each push. Bakura knew what was coming. With careful precision, he reached in and experimentally poked Ryou's prostate. The whinette let out a cry of pleasure, urging his Yami on. Bakura prodded around the inside of Ryou's body, gently touching at nerves and trying to find soft spots. Suddenly, he stopped, and pulled his fingers out.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

Bakura scratched his chin. "I want to have a taste of you," he said in a conversational tone.

Ryou laughed. "Bakura, I'm not sure if I can handle that."

Bakura grinned and loomed over him. "How will you know if you don't try it?"

"It sounds tempting, but your tongue is rather short," Ryou giggled.

"I can fix that."

The older whinette opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Ryou watched in shock as it began to glow purple, extending out about three more inches than it should. He swallowed, both nervous and excited.

"Alright, go ahead."

Bakura placed his lips at Ryou's entrance and carefully slid his tongue into the tight ring of muscles. It stretched deep into the whinette's body, making him moan softly. Bakura closed his eyes and, using his Yami powers, tried to see into his light. He was very close to his prostate. He gently massaged Ryou's walls, steadily nearing that area. Then suddenly, he jammed his tongue hard into his prostate.

Ryou's eyes sprang open. "Ahh!" he cried. He moaned continually, his body overcome by heat as he felt his Yami's tongue roughly stroke his prostate. Bakura took his lubricated hand and gripped Ryou's cock. He started pumping it steadily. His hikari was in bliss, his body overtaken by pleasure. His pale fingers tore at the sheets as he writhed against Bakura's tongue, wanting to feel the contact in more places. The muscles in his stomach started to clench. He knew that he was going to come soon, more powerful than the first time. But again, Bakura stopped. Ryou growled irritably as he felt the warm, wet tongue leave his body. However, he suddenly became very eager as Bakura lined up his throbbing cock with Ryou's entrance.

"Ready?" he whispered.

Ryou nodded.

Bakura shoved himself into his light, making them both moan out in unison. He didn't waste time going slow, he immediately started pounding into Ryou, watching pleasured tears roll down his cheeks as he let out low moans and cries. The look on Ryou's face was almost enough to bring the older whinette to climax right then. But he held back, trying to get his hikari to come first. He sped up, going as fast and as hard as he could. With a glance down at the whinette's quivering member, he decided to start pumping again, this time in rhythm with his thrusts. Ryou's stomach tightened for a third time. His eyes rolled back in his head as a scream ripped from his throat. He came furiously all over Bakura's hand and his chest. His pulsing muscles brought even more intensity to his Yami's cock. And with a few final thrusts, he came too, filling his light with his seed. The two collapsed onto the bed, panting. Bakura pulled himself out of Ryou and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Sleepy?" he chuckled, looking dazedly into Ryou's tired eyes. He kissed his light on the nose.

"Yeah," Ryou said, snuggling up to Bakura. They could worry about cleaning up later. Right now they were tired.

"Hang on," Bakura mumbled, and with a wave of his hand all of the cum disappeared.

"Thanks," Ryou sighed, "Now we can sleep."

Both of them laughed. As they closed their eyes, they felt themselves slowly drifting off…

In the closet, it was just as quiet, but no where near as relaxed.

"Let's get out first, then talk," Mai suggested.

She and her friends cautiously tip toed across the floor, trying not to step on any clothes. They couldn't help but stare at Ryou and Bakura's sexy naked bodies. Isis didn't even bother to try and avert her gaze. Just as Mai grabbed the door handle, Ryou stirred. He slowly sat up, his tired eyes looking at the three girls in his bedroom.

Anzu looked over at him in terror. "Shh," she said, putting a finger to her lips.

Ryou nodded groggily and snuggled onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

The girls dashed out of the room and closed the door behind them. Then they moved as quietly as they could back down to the kitchen. As soon as they were out of ear's range, they burst into a fit of giggles.

"So? How was that?" Mai asked.

"Probably one of the sexiest things I've ever seen in my life," Anzu said.

"Damn straight," Isis agreed, "They were pretty hot."

Mai waved her camera. "The best part is, I've got it all on tape."

Anzu nodded. She nudged Isis with her elbow. "What do you think? Should we give it to your brothers?"

"Hell no!" Isis laughed, "I say we take it back to Mai's house and watch it."

"Agreed!" Mai and Anzu shouted.

The three of them ran out the door, ready to watch the whole fiasco again, this time with popcorn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Epilogue / Prologue - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marik and Malik decided to go on their weekly spree of raiding Isis's room while she was out shopping. So far during their search, they had found several bras, a diary, some Honey Bar wrappers, a photo of Isis and her friends, and a packet of Sugar Babies.

"There's nothing in here," Malik grumbled, digging through a drawer.

"Wait! I found something!" Marik cried.

He held up a shiny tape that was labeled "Spying". Grinning evilly, the two Ishtars locked the door and put the tape in the player.

"Hey, this is Ryou's house," Malik said.

They watched as Ryou walked into his room and flopped on his bed. And they watched as Bakura walked into the room. But they nearly fell off their seats when Bakura pushed Ryou down and the two began making out furiously.

"Holy shit!" Marik shouted. He high-fived his Hikari.

Malik looked like Christmas had come early. "We have blackmail!"

Laughing maliciously, the two grabbed the tape and ran out their front door. They were sure that Bakura would want to see this.

**Hoshi: Yup.**

**Kage: Yes, to be honest, there is a sequel that's been in progress for a few years now. But it's hopelessly depressing, and a chunk of a sad, unfinished blather.**

**Hoshi: Depressing. Nothing goes right.**

**Kage: So if you want it, say so in a review, and we'll give you a little.**

**Hoshi: But we assure you, it will NEVER be finished. EVER. We just can't do it.**

**Kage: And for your lazy-ass leisure, here's another pre-written review.**

"**I want a sandwich full of this fanfic for my tummy's perverted enjoyment."**


End file.
